Drifting Away
by kingmg4
Summary: After the invasion Dick is having issues with his relationship with Zatanna. PLEASE REVIEW and if you have ideas maybe they could be added to the story. I do not own Young Justice or the characters
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't deal with pressure of being team leader or Wally's death, not to mention his relationship with Zatanna. He failed his team and barley made it out of the invasion alive. Zatanna found out what he used the glamour charm for and felt she couldn't trust him. He still misses Zatanna; he just hasn't had the time to rekindle their romance. In the end, he lost his best friend, everyone's favorite speedster. Ironic how the speedster worried for Artemis' life and his own life was sacrificed instead. Dick had to get away from all this stress and complication. He spoke to Bruce.

"So do you know a place or method to clear your head?"

"Dick if you want to let your emotions out I'm always here to…"

"Thanks but no thanks. I just want to do this alone."

"You can't do everything alone; I had to learn that the hard way. But if you need to get away there is a very isolated area in the outskirts of China. It's soothing village with a man by the name of Suzuki, the master of peace and tranquility, he can show you the ways of self-forgiveness."

"Thank you Bruce."

It was true that Dick did not forgive himself. He thought everything bad that happened during the invasion was his fault. Although it might not erase all of his problems, it was worth a try to meet this Suzuki guy. Dick went down to the Batcave and prepared his things. Before he left he sent a message to all his friends saying good-bye; everyone but Zatanna. He thought she didn't want to be bothered by him. When everything was packed and ready to go, he left. Of course his transportation was one of Bruce's private jets. How else would the son of a billionaire travel?

The village was a very traditional Chinese village. It's what you'd expect it to be, very serene. The ponds flowed with calm water and koi fish. Cherry blossoms glided on graceful wind. There was no sign of struggle or conflict in sight. The only issue was the communication, but he scraped up a few foreign language lessons from Batman and managed to hold simple conversations. To get a location on Suzuki, he questioned a nearby farmer.

"Ni zhidao Suzuki?" (Do you know Suzuki?)

"Shi" (Yes), the woman answered. "Ta shi you heping de huayuan." (He is over by the garden.)

It took Dick a while but he eventually found Suzuki in the garden. He didn't quite understand every word, so he asked around. Dick went to approach the man, but Suzuki greeted him with "hello" without turning around to see his face.

"You speak English?" Dick asked puzzled.

"Of course, I assume your Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's son and protégé."

Dick followed back by saying, "And your Suzuki Sakami, master of peace and tranquility, also one of Batman's favorite teachers."

"Yes"

"Well, you know what I came here for, so where do we begin?"

"Meditation, it can bring enlightenment!"

"I've heard"

"Take deep breathes; remember your past, what brought you here. Now tell me why you are here?"

"Well, I failed my team as leader."

"How so?"

"I kept a big secret and didn't tell the whole team. It ended up disastrous."

"Well you didn't have to tell the whole team, just the original team. How long did you expect to keep a big secret from a telepath?"

"How did…Bruce."

"It was an honest mistake, people aren't perfect. Will we discuss this matter later on until then meditate."

For a 64 year old man he was quite youthful in spirit. Probably was all that peace mojo. Dick had stayed with Suzuki for a little over 6 months. Suzuki told Dick that Wally's death had nothing to do with him, and that it was an act of heroism and courageousness. It took him a while to understand this but he eventually accepted it. Over the time he got all of his emotions out, and worked out minor problems too; all but his relationship issues with Zatanna. He decided he would deal with her when he got back.

As soon as Dick returned he spoke to Bruce.

"How was your experience?" Bruce asked.

"Very…helpful" Dick said with a smirk

"Well your friends missed you, especially Barbra."

"How did Zatanna coop? I didn't get a chance to say good-bye" Dick anxiously.

"Umm…that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Dick was worried because Bruce said "umm". He knew the man behind the Batman mask would never say "umm".

"Hold that thought Bruce I'm gonna go to the Watchtower, Barbra told me to get there quick."

"Okay, I'll be gone when you get back, going on patrol."

"Same Old Bruce" Dick thought.

Dick swiftly transformed into Nightwing and zeta-tubed to the Watchtower.

"Hey Barbra" shouted Nightwing with enthusiasm.

"Hey Dick I have to tell you…"

"Batgirl please report to the training room" Aqualad announced through the intercom.

"Sorry I got to go"

"But…"

Nightwing roamed the Watchtower and found Miss Martian, Superboy, and Artemis.

"Hey guys what's up" Nightwing said excited to see his friends.

"Hi, how was your trip?" M'gann asked trying to be happy.

"Great! It helped me a lot"

"That's good" Superboy said with a serious tone.

"Maybe it's just me, but why is everyone acting different?"

"Nothing, just the weather is gloomy" M'gann exclaimed.

"Is there something everyone's hiding from me, like a party or something? Artemis?" Nightwing questioned with his signature smirk.

"Actually Dick there is something you need to know." Artemis showed signs that something was wrong.

"Yeah, umm the mission umm Beastboy" Miss Martian stuttered.

"M'gann don't" Superboy stopped her.

"What's going on, can someone just spit it out already?"

"Zatanna's…a…she's a." Artemis couldn't say the words.

"She's a what?" Nightwing tensed up quickly.

"She's an escort." Dick's eyes were full on shock, anger, and confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's an escort? So like a prostitute or a hooker, great!" Nightwing shouted angrily.

"Well, I wouldn't say a hooker, jeesh Dick" Artemis said.

"Don't try to be cute, this is serious. Have you guys even tried to stop her?"

"We've tried everything but she says we don't understand and she teleports away" Miss Martian explained in a pitiful voice.

"I don't believe you tried everything or else she wouldn't still be an escort!"

"Well we did" Superboy said.

"Have you tried telling the League about this?" asked Nightwing

"No we can't" Artemis said.

"What do you mean you can't tell the League? Maybe she needs a therapy session with Black Canary."

"I talked to her and she said to keep it on the down low. And if we tell the League were dead to her" Artemis said.

"That doesn't sound like the Zatanna I know. If you really cared for her you would do whatever it took to help her get out of this, she doesn't know what she is doing."

"But Zatanna said to keep it a secret and why should we interfere with her life. Shouldn't we mind our own business?"

"No M'gann, you don't understand, if something bad happens to Zatanna and someone found out you knew you're gonna regret keeping it a secret" yelled Nightwing.

"Dick lower your voice" Conner said in a serious, intimidating voice.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be scared Conner? You're in no position to be telling me what to do. Always trying to be the tough guy, well the act's getting old because every time I look at you I see the same pathetic clone that sobs over being rejected by Superman, so c'mon fight me!"

Superboy just stared at Nightwing in anger and disgust.

"Dick!" Artemis shouted.

"And you Artemis, your Zatanna's best friend? Best friends are supposed to do what's best for their friend. Do you really think letting Zatanna work the streets is the best thing for her, really?"

Nightwing made his way to the zeta tube and before he left he said, "Tell Barbra I know."

Dick was obviously very upset. He couldn't decide what bothered him more, Zatanna's problem or the fact that his friends did nothing about it. Dick thought he shouldn't have flipped out on his comrades, but they should have done everything in their ability to help. Nightwing zeta tubed to the Batcave to speak with Batman about the matter at hand. He saw him typing away on the Batcomputer.

"They told me" Nightwing said.

"I know I'm sor-" Batman told his stress out protégé.

"So tell me" Dick cut Bruce off.

"Tell you what?"

"Everything you know about her activities because if someone knows it's the great Batman."

"Well, from the information I've gathered I see that she does the majority her work on Tuesdays and Saturdays. Her process of choosing her clients is through some sort of classified system. Another thing that's clear is that she's not doing it for the money. There's a secret motive, another reason why she's doing it. I just don't see it", the Dark Knight explained.

"So there's no way you could predict her next client?"

"You would have to go undercover and investigate the system"

"Ok where do I start? Any location I can get close to the freaks who built this system?"

"I've pinpointed an address to where you can get some minor information about the process." Batman gave Nightwing the coordinates via holographic GPS. "These are the coordinates of a snitch that will talk at a price. Here's $1,000 to get some answers."

"Thanks…Bats. Are you sure you're the only one in the League that knows about this because if this gets to Fate which will get to…"

"I'm positive" Bruce said in a tone that calmed Dick.

"Ok I'll be back soon, bye"

Dick made his way to the address but he changed out of his suit into his civvies so his outfit didn't scream "I'm trying to find my ex-girlfriend that turned into a prostitute." He finally found the snitch. It was a man named Willy.

"I'm looking for an escort, been in the business a couple months."

"Hold up I need my fee" said Willy.

"Here" Dick handed him the money.

"Name?" Willy asked

"Zatanna Zatara."

"Why so specific ehh? You a cop or something?"

"No, no I've just heard good things."

"Ahh I see. This one has good ratings. They usually assign you an escort by a specific code but I'll cut you some slack. I have this one's contact card; you can find her with this info."

Dick went to an isolated area and contacted Batman.

"Batman your source conveniently had Zatanna's contact card for business. Turns out it was some major information"

"Good, now it's time for you to confront her Dick. Do you know what you're going to do?" Batman questioned.

"Yeah but what worries me is how popular she's gotten. I mean if some guy off the street can get to Aher, imagine how much she gone through over the past few months."

"You can't think about that now. It's time for an intervention."

Dick contacted Zatanna that night to set up a meeting for tomorrow at 9:00pm sharp. Fortunately, Batman wired a voice modifier to the phone to disguise Dick's voice. Zatanna had no clue. It was bitter sweet to hear Zatanna's voice again. Although how kind, gentle, and friendly it sounded she was using it to give herself away like slop to a bunch of greedy, disgusting pigs.

It was 8:58pm and Dick was a nervous wreck. This was probably one of his worst fears, coming face to face with Zatanna but as an escort. He was suited up as Nightwing as if he was going to bust a crime organization, but this his beloved magician. Suddenly, he heard footsteps walking down the hallway, very light footsteps. Then, as the doorknob twisted opened he heard the angelic voice of his beloved magician.

"Dick?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Dick?" Zatanna looked with a puzzled face. "What the hell are you doing here? You don't seem like the type that needs it."

"No, what the hell are YOU doing here? I can't believe you would stoop to something this low, selling yourself to strange men. What are you thinking?"

"Look, asshole I don't have to explain anything to you after what you did to me, bye."

"Zee don't leave you have to talk to me!"

"My name is Zatanna and I don't have to do anything."

"Technically you do I paid your fee to your little organization in advance for the night, so unless you want any complaints getting back to them I suggest you stay."

"Awesome, what's next? Are you gonna get me kicked out of the League, or maybe tell Fate? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because this isn't you, I need the real you; the kind, cute, not slutty Zatanna."

"Well that Zatanna is long gone. You should've thought about her before you left me."

"I didn't know this was gonna happen"

"Whatever, if great sex is what you want I'm your girl, but anything beyond that is not my problem. Dick I'm tired of changing myself, trying to be nice, caring what people think about me. If you don't like me the way I am, you can suck it."

"Don't tell me all those times we spent together were just you pretending."

"You know what Dick, I'm not going to lie and tell you it was fake, because it was real. The love we shared was real, genuine, and pure, but it a matter of seconds you crushed it. Now it's just a memory, nothing more."

"Oh really, if it means nothing than explain why your activities mostly fall on Tuesdays and Saturdays."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tuesday was the first time we kissed on New Years' and Saturday used to be our date night."

"That's a coincidence, it doesn't mean anything" Zatanna said blushing.

"Then why are you turning red?" Dick said with a smirk.

Dick leaned in closer and gently landed his lips on hers. He was expecting a relieved expression from her. They haven't kissed in a very long time. It was a long, passionate kiss, but it wasn't enough for her to give in. Zatanna pushed away from his compelling kiss.

"Just…just stay out of my life" Zatanna stuttered as she stormed out of the room leaving Dick baffled.

The truth was that she still had feelings for Dick Grayson. She wanted him back whether if it was as a friend or maybe something more. It was also true that she meant some of what she said in that room. He had hurt her greatly, but all emotions had to be set aside for her goal.

She made her way to the organization's hideout. The ambiance was disgraceful and saddening, seeing women so beautiful yet stupid to make themselves sex toys. They could do something great to change the world; even going on America's Next Top Model could be a step up from this. Zatanna heard a familiar, sickening voice.

"Make sure they wear something sexy, I don't want any fartfaces complaining that they had crappy clothes" the voice said.

"Wow you must enjoy this, a lot" Zatanna said.

"It's a little hobby of mine"

"You're disgusting, you know lust is one of the seven deadly sins" Zatanna said with a hateful face.

"Oh little girl, I practice all of the sins."

"I'd understand if you would want all hell of Earth, but this is just low, even for you."

"Hey, even a Lord of Chaos gets bored too."

"Whatever, I didn't come here to tell you right from wrong, I came for my reward."

"Hah!" the voice laughed.

"What's so funny?" she questioned.

"If you thought just joining this business was enough humiliation to get my precious artifact you're surely mistaken."

"Really, so when you felt the need to tip Nightwing on how to find and interrogate me it wasn't enough embarrassment to satisfy." Zatanna said with anger.

"Oh lighten up, so you ex knows you're a hooker, at least he didn't try to fuck you on the spot."

"Or tell the League" she whispered.

"Yes that could present as a problem, my little sex muffin. If the League finds out it could get you expelled and ruin our whole agenda. In order for this to work you need to get close to the subject."

"One, Nightwing wouldn't do something like that to me; he cares about our friendship too much. Two, don't call me your little sex muffin, whatever that is."

"If he cared about you he wouldn't have left you weak and crying your sleep."

"Stop talking witch boy."

"He wouldn't have left you for 6 month, leaving you to do this on your own."

Zatanna clenched her fist.

"In fact, if he cared he wouldn't let you go out and do this in the first place."

"Enough Klarion!" Zatanna had burst with hatred, wanting to claw Klarion's eyes out.

Zatanna had thought every word Klarion spoke about Dick was true. She came to accept it.

"You're so cute when you get mad Zee" Klarion snickered.

"Don't you dare call me that again, or so help me I'll…"

"Okay, Okay"

"How do you know all of this information anyways" she looked him curious.

"I'm not a Lord of Chaos for nothing."

"Let's get to the point; what do I have to do to get this artifact."

"I guess this hooker thing is kind of pointless now since he knows. So, to make sure you're committed to this I want you to do one last thing"

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything."

Klarion got a wicked smile.

"I want you to kill Nightwing."


	4. Chapter 4

Zatanna smirked at the words but she also felt guilty in a way. She wanted to get Dick back, but killing him. She thought she was out of her mind for wanting to do something so evil. He broke up with her, sometimes it happens, but he had meant so much to her. When she thought about it she realized that she would have to do it in secret and accomplish the goal before anyone in the league finds out, especially Batman. No one in the league would get close to her, even the subject; she wandered if Klarion had a failsafe. Zatanna never imagined in her wildest dreams of plotting this assassination to one of the most important people to her. Did he really deserve to die? Her goal only really benefited her the most. How could she even live with herself after the matter? All of her friends would no doubt desert her for doing something so malicious. She kept on asking herself is it worth it? So many question and thoughts ran through her head.

"Okay but there's one little thing your forgetting" Zatanna said nervously.

"Oh really, enlighten me" Klarion smiled.

"If I kill Nightwing and anyone finds out it will make this even more difficult to get close to the subject."

"That's the point. What's a mission without a little complication and you get to kill your ex! That's two time the fun!" He chuckled.

"You just can't ..."

"I can do whatever I want, do you want this artifact or not?" Klarion cut Zatanna off.

"If you want this just as much as I want it, why we can't just complete this mission and be done with each other?" She questioned.

"Because I absolutely love toying with you, it's so fun!" Klarion exclaimed.

"You have issues dude. I don't know what I did to make you be such a douche bag to me, but just because you're mad at me don't mean you have to take it out on everyone else."

"Aww the little girl thinks it's all about her, how cute. You see I want this to be a successful partnership too, but if I have a chance to make precious memories."

"Fine, I don't have time to debate with you on your logic."

"Good, now let's find him" the witch boy casted a tracking spell. "It seems he's at a warehouse in Bludhaven, stopping some thugs no doubt. Go through this portal and get the job done, I'll be watching you" he said with a devious smirk.

Zatanna peeked behind a corner, she saw that Nightwing was wrapping up and was about to depart. She saw her chance and took it.

"Tsalb erif!" she chanted.

He used his ninja-like reflexes to dodge the projectile.

"Zatanna! What are you doing here?" he interrogated her.

"I'm here to take you down, mrots rednuht!"

Booms of noise signified the storm and lightning came running down on the warehouse causing mass destruction.

"What the hell, are you trying to kill us both?"

"Your half right"

Nightwing threw batarangs at Zatanna swiftly.

"Dleihs" Zatanna countered, "Evawdnous."

"Arrgh" Dick screamed.

Nightwing threw out a smoke bomb and grappled to the dark, shadowy ceiling.

"You can't hide forever, thgil fo hsalf" Zatanna looked up and saw him recovering. "Slatsyrc eci."

He dropped down with a kick; the sorceress quickly teleported away from the attack.

Dick got in close and pulled out his escrima sticks, while Zatanna made energy constructs of swords. They took their fighting stances then charged full force at each other. Every swing they took at each other was parried by the other opponent. They vigorously clashed together until Nightwing managed to manipulate one of Zatanna's shots and lock her into an unbreakable grab.

"Zatanna stop this… this craziness, you're getting out of control. I know you're mad at me but you're trying to kill me. I know there's something you're not telling me."

"Get off me; are you scared of a little competition?"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Nightwing asked trying to comprehend what's happening to the sorceress.

"Loud and clear, evawkcohs!"

Nightwing broke hold of Zatanna and was launched back from the shockwave.

"Sreggad nommus! Make a move, I dare you" she threatened.

A circle of knives and daggers orbited around Dick. Zatanna made it clear she was serious and meant what she said. One move and he'd be dead.

"Zatanna, do you really want to do this? I can help you with whatever you're going through." He said with a face full of sincerity.

"I don't have a problem. Say goodnight boy wonder."

"Stop!"

"Get away from him!"

"Don't do it!"

Zatanna heard the cries of her friends and she froze in her place. It was Kaldur, Artemis, M'gann, and Conner running to protect Dick.

"Zatanna please don't hurt him!" M'gann shouted.

"It will be the last thing you do" Superboy told her.

"How could you be so cruel to someone who has given you some much care?" Aqualad asked.

All but Artemis said something. She was shocked yet disappointed that she would even take it upon herself to try to kill Nightwing."

"None of you know anything about what's going on just stay out of it."

"No we're not gonna stand aside and let you murder our friend. I can't believe how stupid your being. Dick is the person that cares about you the most. He loved, no still loves you, even when you're trying to impale him to death he still cares about the aftermath of this will be for you" Artemis walked up closer to Zatanna. "You need to judge yourself before you go around trying to kill people."

All the daggers fell to the floor and Zatanna teleported away, but before she left she whispered, "I'm sorry." She went to a room in Klarion's headquarters and sobbed until she could sob no more. Soon the witch boy walked in, "Well that was disappointing, and I wanted him to lay on the floor bleeding out saying "Why?" haha I guess that's just me."

"I'm done with this, you can keep your artifact, and I don't care anymore" she said with sorrow.

"No! You've proven yourself, but now that the word is out that you took an attempt on the dark knight's apprentice's life, we gotta go to plan B. You will soon be reunited with your father little girl."


End file.
